Plastic Surgery
by crazyforkpop
Summary: Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella want new faces so they go to a plastic surgery centre and get interesting results!


It was a regular Saturday afternoon. Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella stayed in the chateau and did their chores as usual, with Cinderella being gone.

One day, when Lady Tremaine picked up the paper, she took it to the living room, sat on the couch and read it.

"Fantasy Plastic Surgery Centre newly opened," she read aloud, "100% beauty as soon as you walk out the door."

"Hmmmm," she thought, examining her wrinkles, "Maybe I could get an anti-aging job. I hate having to spend over an hour putting on anti aging makeup."

Meanwhile, Anastasia and Drizella sat in their rooms, reading fashion magazines.

"If only I was beautiful," Anastasia thought.

"I am not pretty," Drizella thought, "I want to look like Cinderella." as she slammed the magazine shut.

"Girls! Girls! Come down here!" Lady Tremaine called from downstairs. Anastasia and Drizella rushed down.

"Girls, apparently a new plastic surgery centre has opened in town, and in case you are interested, we can all go as a three to get new faces! And the prices for the surgeries are very reasonable!"

Anastasia and Drizella cheered.

"Now I only said reasonable, but you have to choose wisely. There are many different kinds of surgery, such as lip suction, nose jobs, eyejobs, etc. And we will have to pay for every different surgery you do. So what do you say girls?"

"I'll think about it once I get there." said Anastasia.

"I want a breast and butt enlargement, an eye job, a nose job, a lip suction, and I want..."

"Slow down Drizella! Do you have any idea how much we'll have to pay for that?!"

Drizella sighed and pouted.

"Anyways, we are going now, if that's what you want, a new face. But now it's your last chance to decide whether - "

"Nooooooooo! Take us to the plastic surgery centre please?" they begged.

"Well okay."

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The three finally arrived at the plastic surgery centre, which looked like a fancy hotel. They met Dr Bingling, who was in charge of the plastic surgery centre.

"Hello Dr Bingling," said Lady Tremaine shaking his hand, "I'm Lady Tremaine, and these are my two daughters Anastasia and Drizella."

"A pleasure to meet you madam." Dr Bingling said accept her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Well for me I'd like my wrinkles erased and a younger look."

"Ok, how about you Anastasia?"

"Let's see...um...I want - " But she was interrupted as Drizella pushed her aside.

"No me first! I want a - "

"But I was here first!" Anastasia protested.

"Oh shut up," Drizella said, "I'm bigger and stronger than you, anyways I want a nose job and a boob job and a butt job and..."

"Let Anastasia go first," Dr Bingling said firmly. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I want to look like a pop star and have a younger look, do you have any recommendations?"

"Well I have just the perfect face for you, don't you worry."

Drizella immediately shoved her aside, without apologising to Anastasia.

"I want an eye job to get bigger eyes, a nose job, a lip suction to kiss men more easily, a breast and butt enlargement to look more sexy, and I want..."

"Steady, steady," said Dr Bingling, "That sure is a lot of requests, but I think that we have a very special EXTREME surgery prepared for you."

Drizella squealed with excitement but did not even say thank you.

Dr Bingling, who realised Drizella's rude attitude could not help laughing, just as the three women were laid into their beds, the surgeons ready to give them new faces.

"Hmmmmm, a new change? I think I know the right change for her." he giggled.

Just as the aprons were sterilised and the surgery was about to begin, he informed the three women, holding mirrors, "Now it's your last chance to decide, because you won't have the same faces again. It will hurt a lot. Are you ready to do this?"

They all nodded.

The lights went on and the surgery began.

Eventually after a couple of hours, the three women got out of bed, all covered in bandages as if they were mummified. Lady Tremaine paid Dr Bingling the fees for the surgery.

"Thank you for coming," Dr Bingling said, "Now I must inform you that the wounds are very raw right now, and the total healing process will take 6 months. Should any problems occur, please inform me on this number," he said before they left, showing them his business card.

Sadly, once they exited the building, it was an awful moment for the three women. They were often laughed at by children who walked down the street, and were often mistaken as monsters or zombies.

"A mummy mommy!" a little boy called out, pointing to Lady Tremaine bandaged up, "A mummy! A mummmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Look daddy!" another girl called out, "I knew mummies could come alive!"

"RUNNNNNNNNNNN!" said a boy to his friend, "MUMMY CURSE!"

Six months later, as Dr Bingling promised, the three women anticipated their final results.

Lady Tremaine looked at her new face. She looked 25 years younger. Her face was wrinkle less. She was very satisfied.

Anastasia looked at her new face. She now sizzled sexiness. She looked like a sexy pop star, ready to kick ass on stage.

As for Drizella, her rudeness paid off. She screamed as she looked in the mirror. She looked like an old hag! Her eyes were bulging out, her nose was bulbous, her lips were overly inflated, and her boobs and buttocks were sagging out, that she had to get new dresses.

Lady Tremaine and Anastasia looked at her and laughed and laughed. Drizella became pissed off and slammed the door shut.


End file.
